Till The School Bell Rings
by sherotterlocked
Summary: Sequel to The Child That Sherlock Loved, but can be read without. Hamish Watson Holmes is being sent to secondary school full of threats and dangers and maybe one or two friends. Being famous doesn't help much either. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is a sequel to my previous Hamish story "The Child That Sherlock Loved" but can be read without! Reviews are appreciated please tell me how I could improve or for ideas/ feedback.**

**Enjoy**

x0x

Hamish was sleeping when John entered his room. His huge mop of curly black hair was swept against his face and covered his eyes. Surrounding the bed and covering the walls were newspaper pages about the cases they had solved together with his Father, Sherlock. The newest one was above the desk, dated three days ago. John smiled when he remembered that case, which Hamish had almost solved himself.

Sherlock then walked in beside John, kissing him on the forehead gently and smiling. In his hands were two steaming cups of tea, one of which he handed to John. John nodded his thanks and leaned against Sherlock.

"How is he?" Sherlock whispered.

"He is fine, look." Said John, pointing back at Hamish sleeping. "Probably dreaming about tomorrow."

Sherlock nodded and put his arm around John. "I can't believe it's been 11 years already."

John smiled and rested his head on Sherlock's shoulder. For years now Hamish had been running around London with them on cases, even solving a few. Today they had even solved a murder.

It would be in the papers tomorrow.

"Don't you worry sometimes, John, that all this, " he indicated at the newspapers covering the room, "might affect his school life?"

John sighed, "yes, yes I do, Sherlock. But it's what we decided, okay? The day we were married: that Hamish was to go to an ordinary, state, secondary school. He needs to meet people, not just Sam..."

Sam was Mycroft and Lestrade s son, adopted, who was the same age as Hamish. Like all things to do with Mycroft, his new school was one of the most expensive in England and nothing like the ordinary school Hamish was going to.

"Anyway." Sherlock kissed John's forehead again and stroked his hair, "we should get some sleep, we need to get up early and talk to the Headmistress about security at the school."

John nodded and took a last glance at Hamish before walking out hand in hand with Sherlock.

x0x

"Mornin' Hamish." Said John as Hamish appeared in the kitchen the next day.

"Mornin' Dad." Replied Hamish trying to imitate John. They both laughed a bit before Hamish continued. " Where is Father?"

"I'm here. " Said Sherlock, with a cup of tea in his hand behind Hamish. He handed his son a bit of cut out newspaper article about them from that days paper, which Hamish clutched and smiled at.

"I'm famous!" Hamish said, smiling.

John smiled with him and said happily, "Is there any room on your walls for another article?"

Hamish nodded and looked at Sherlock, "Father, I will need you to reach the top corner of my room by the door."

"Is there really only that much space left?" Asked Sherlock, now cleaning his magnifying glass.

"Yes. We have been in a lot!" Hamish smiled gleefully, eating the toast John had made him.

Across the table, John gave Sherlock a look, which was followed by Sherlock nodding his head slowly. He stopped cleaning his magnifying glass and put his hand on Hamishes back, leaning down to his sons height.

"Hamish?" Said Sherlock, "you know what day it is, don't you?"

Hamish stopped eating and momentarily froze. Of course he knew what day it was, he had just been wishing that it would never come. Suddenly the paper in his hand didn't look so appealing any more. Instead of replying, he nodded slowly.

"You ok 'Mitch?" Asked John.

"I...I don't want to go to school. I want to run around London with you. I don't have to anyway, I am more clever than most boys and girls my age, you said so yourself."

Sherlock looked into his sons eyes and held his face.

"It will be good for you, I promise. You will make loads of friends and-"

"-but what if I don't? What if I am bullied like you were, Father?"

"You won't be. And as for cases, we still have the weekends and the holidays." Sherlock ruffled his sons hair. "Now smile for me?"

Hamish put on a smile and looked around. "What do I wear?" He asked, getting up.

"Your uniform is hanging up in your closet, don't worry, I know it fits." John said.

Hamish nodded and was about to turn away before he remembered;

"What if Moriarty or Moran comes and..." He didn't need to finish the sentence. "What if you are not there when I need you?"

"We will always be there for you, Hamish, and we have people watching the school. The moment something strange or unusual happens, we will come."

Feeling better, Hamish walked out of the room. Sherlock turned his head to John after his sons back had disappeared, giving him a worried look.

x0x

The black taxi rolled away from the school gates, and with it, Hamish felt, his childhood. He was alone now, surrounded by a sea of people that he didn't know, and, to be honest, didn't really want to know. None of them would ever want to be his friend. Why would they? He had spent his life chasing criminals around London or experimenting with Father.

Father.

Why was he sending him here? Dad,too, had something to do with it. Why couldn't he go to the same school as Sam? At least he would know someone there. Here, every could be an enemy. A spy.

He looked around at the children in the playground. They all were standing in groups of friends, probably that had been made since primary school. It was too late to join these groups, they are too tight, he thought. It was hopeless. The bell rang and he sighed. Pulling out his map ( which he memorized in seconds ) he started the short walk to Form.

x0x

"Excuse me..." Hamish was tapped on the shoulder whilst he was leaning against a wall waiting for his Form Tutor. He had been looking for his phone in his bag, which would call Lestrade if he pressed the emergency number, according to Uncle Mycroft.

"Hello?" Replied Hamish, turning around.

A small girl, his age, with huge brown eyes and chocolatey brown hair stared back at him. She had a good home life with a wealthy family, but they wanted to send her here. Friends? No, probably didn't want her to become stuck up. She had a younger brother and a older sister, probably much older, and two cats. Both tabby. She lived in London and had walked here so couldn't be too far away. Everything was slightly too small for her but brand new. They had bought clothes for her at the start of the holidays and she had grown; obviously.

"Is there something I can do for you?" He said again when the girl didn't talk.

"Are you the boy in the papers?" She asked.

Hamish frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Your Fathers, you solve crimes with them?" She asked.

Hamish smiled. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. This girl seemed nice enough. "Ummm yes. Yes- I mean."

The girl looked delighted and her cheeks reddend slightly. She extended her arm out to Hamish and said;

"My name is Scarlett by the way." Hamish shook her hand, she smiled and then pulled it back, blushing.

Before Hamish could continue, a bright bubbly young woman walked down the hall, their form tutor.

"Hello!" She said cheerfully to the class, " sorry for the hold up I had to pick up a few things from the staff room!"

Whilst she was opening the door Scarlett whispered into Hamishes ear;

"You don't mind if I sit next to you do you? It's just... I haven't got any friends." She looked sad at this.

"Sure you do." He said back to her. " You have me."

She smiled at him and walked into the class room, with Hamish walking close behind.

After they had sat down their tutor smiled at them and sat at her desk, taking the register. When she got to his name she looked at him and put on a smile;

"Hamish Watson Holmes," he replied with a yes, " ah yes, your Father once helped me when I was going through a spot of trouble."

A boy at the back sniggered; "which one?"

Three angry faces turned towards him, making him go red to his neck.

"Not that it's a problem or anything..." He said, meekly.

"No, Connor, it's not." She looked at the class. "Is it?"

The class shook their heads and with one last look his tutor, Miss Tucker, went back to the register. After she had finished, she called Hamish over.

"Hello Hamish, I'm sorry about that." She said. Hamish told her it was fine and shuffled his feet a little, not knowing what else to say. "I called you over to alert you that we have people watching the school for you. Your Father, Sherlock, called them the Homeless Network? " Hamish nodded.

"Yes Miss. Is that all?"

"Almost. I have also been told that if anything unusual happens, you must call 999 immediately. Your Father said you would understand." Hamish nodded again. " Ok thank you Hamish, you may sit down now."

Hamish was about to leave when he turned around and timidity asked;

"What did my Father help you with? Was my Dad there too?"

She looked surprised but then said, " I'm guessing that Sherlock is your Father then? Well, a couple of years ago, before you were born, my mother was taken away in suspicious circumstances. Your Father helped find her. Tell him thank you will you? Oh, and your dad was there too, I think they had only just met." She smiled and him and Hamish nodded.

"Thank you, Miss." He said, before walking away.

The class had been mumbling quietly amount themselves so most had heard his little conversation. Some looked confused, they had probably never heard of Sherlock Holmes or his husband John Watson. Others looked at him as if they recognised him, but a few gave him a look of hate. Hamish looked down and walked over to Scarlett.

"Hello again." She blushed. " Can I ask-"

"- why people are watching me? " He interrupted. She nodded and looked down. "Well-"

The bell stopped him mid sentence and Hamish grabbed his Time Table before rushing out of the door. He could tell her later, he thought.

x0x

Walking along the corridor Hamish glanced at his time table (memorizing it) and noticed that a letter was underneath it. He froze, letting the waves of people surround him. A coldness was seeping through his veins like a lethal injection as he read and subconsciously his arm reached for his back. His cold fingers touched where his scar covered his shoulders as if he had had wings, but they had been ripped out. At least that's what father said.

' Compulsory school swimming for year 7s will be held once a week for the whole year. '

was it's main point. Swimming. Hamish couldn't, didn't, swim. Ever since the whole beach kidnapping incident when he was a child he had hated to be near water. Hated to feel it's cold claws clutch his body. Even going on a boat, which he had had to do sometimes, scared him. He screwed the letter up in his fist and shoved it in his bag. His first lesson was maths. This day couldn't get any better.

Walking into maths felt like swimming into a pool of sharks. Hamish was scared, properly, for the first time in his life. More scared then when he was kidnapped by Moriarty. More scared then when he fell in the Thames in February. More scared then when he woke up and couldn't find anyone in the house and thought that they had been abducted. Because this was real life. This mattered now, more than running after villains. Other students had had years of it already. He had had only five minutes.

He saw an empty seat on an empty table and sat at it. Scarlett wasn't in this lesson, she had English. He was alone again and he highly doubted that anyone else would want to be his friend.

The teacher walked in. He was middle aged and unmarried, but bred cats. A rather boring man, Hamish thought.

"Hello class, I am your maths teacher Mr. Jennings. I will be teaching you maths this year."

No shit, Sherlock, Hamish thought. He sniggered under his breath. Infront of him, a small thin boy (good home life, two older sisters) turned around.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

Hamish wiped the smile off his face. "Nothing, nothing, inside joke."

"You're weird." Said the boy, turning around.

Hamish rolled his eyes at the boy, he wasn't worth his time. A blue book was slapped onto his desk and he wrote his name on it slowly. This was going to be a long day.

x0x

They didn't own a car, it wasn't safe enough for him to get the tube back, so Hamish found himself standing outside in the rain in his own, waiting for John to come with a taxi. The main school crowd has left, including some of the mini buses, so Hamish was practically alone, despite one older student in a bad temper a few meters away.

Hamish decided to not go near her.

A large raindrop splattered into his neck and went down his spine, making him shiver. He hadn't bought a coat. Suddenly someone tapped his back, making him jump into the air. He spun around, about to say something rude, until he saw that it was Scarlett. She smiled, which made her eyes light up.

"Here," she said, " I've got an umbrella." She popped her umbrella up (it was brown with pink dots) and let Hamish stand under it.

"Why are you standing in the rain alone?" She asked.

"I could ask the same for you." He replied.

"You first , me second."

Hamish sighed, he was slightly too tall for the umbrella so he had to bend his neck. "It's not safe enough for me to take a tube, and we don't own a car, so I have to wait for my Dad to get me in a taxi."

"But why isn't it safe-"

Hamish interrupted her "- uh uh uh. Now you tell me why youre here so late."

She smiled a bit more. "I was getting a book from the library, I love reading. Also, I walk home and wasn't in any rush." She paused. "Now you tell me what has been bugging me all day. Why are you being protected?"

Hamish sighed and looked around. "I'm not really supposed to say anything."

"But you will tell me anyway?"

Hamish laughed. "I'm going to have to be very vague then, my friend." They both chuckled a bit, "but basically I am in danger of being kidnapped again by nasty people."

Scarlett raised her eyebrow, "again?"

A black taxi rolled up to the school parking gates, with John inside. He was wearing a brown suit (which ment that there was a court case that day, well, he had started to wear that to court cases anyway). He smiled as he opened the door and got out.

"I told you to bring a coat, if there is one thing that your Father can't predict it's the weather." He grinned and turned to Scarlett. "Oh hello, what's your name?"

Scarlett blushed and Hamish remembered that she had read some of their cases. She outstretched her arm, which made his dad smile, and shook his hand. "My name is Scarlett White, are you John Watson Holmes?"

She blushed a bit, but John continued to smile. "Yes I am. You have read some of the cases then?"

She blushed a bit more and looked down. "Umm, yes."

John laughed then patted her on the back. He was soaked now and his hair dripped on his arm as he looked at his watch.

"Holy Sh-" He stopped himself. "Hamish do you want to come to this court case or shall I just drop you off at home?"

Hamish grinned, "wouldn't miss it for the world." John got in the taxi and Hamish turned to Scarlett, who had her mouth open, obviously about to ask questions. "Sorry Scarlett I have to go, but I will tell you all about it tomorrow ok?"

He got in the taxi and just before it drove off Hamish shouted, " THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND!"

It was raining too hard for Hamish too see the wave goodbye.

x0x

"GUILTY" The judge smacked his hammer down onto the hard polish wood below. Hamish grinned, they had won again. John sat up and lead Hamish down to meet Sherlock, who was grinning.

"As always, I am right." He said, putting his coat on. He hugged Hamish ( a rarity) , "how was school?"

Hamish smiled back. " I made a friend!"

Sherlock let out an inside sigh of relief and hugged him again, "that's great! What's her name?"

Hamish didn't bother asking how he knew it was a girl (it was obvious).

"Scarlett. She is really nice, I sat with her in form."

"How did you meet her?"

"She knew me from our cases." He grinned wider.

Sherlock put his hand on Hamishes back and started to walk forward, " I knew that they would come in useful one day, now come on, after we get passed the press outside I know a nice Italian place round the corner."

Hamish looked up at his Father, grinning, "did you help them with a murder or shelves?"

"You know me so well" He leant down and kissed his son, "shelves, my boy. Shelves."

They opened the door to a crowd of journalists and flashes. This time, Hamish didn't need to fake his smile.

x0x

**A/N: Thank you for reading please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this is late! I have had a very busy week! Also, this is just a small filler that I wrote- I have a few ideas for scenes that I will write when I am less busy!**

**Thank you and please review!**

**x0x**

Hamish sighed as he looked at the rain drizzling down his window, creating a path on the glass and then splashing to the pavement below. It was a full week after school had started and he already hated it. Every morning he would get up, get dressed, make breakfast, pack his bag, get into a taxi and go to School. And then there were the lessons themselves, which were a nightmare. He knew everything; all the facts, dates and figures. His only comfort came in the form of Scarlett, who had quickly become his best friend. She was a beacon of light in this dull grey world. Without her he would surely go mad.

"HAMISH WE ARE GOING TO SCOTLAND!"

Hamish sat up in his bed and grinned. It was the weekend, after all, a very rainy one but still a weekend.

"WHY?" He shouted back.

"TWO MURDERS AND A MAN IN DANGER OF HIS LIFE!"

"THATS GOOD!" Hamish shouted back, grinning.

"BRILLIANT!"

It was his Father, Sherlock, of course. This sort of thing often happened, a far away case. Judging by the multiple murders they would be staying for the weekend. He pulled out his pre-packed over night bag (many cases like this had lead to him always having a bag packed) and ran downstairs.

"Oh, hello Hamish." Said his dad, John. "You packed?" He winked, knowing that he was already.

Hamish nodded and grinned. "Is this an important case?"

"Define important."

"Important person having been killed or in danger."

"Minor Government role, not like your Uncle, though. Just local."

Hamish nodded again and put his coat on. When there was a case speed was key, there was no time for waiting around. With Sherlock already hailing a cab on the street below, he and John rushed down the stairs. By the time they got down there, everything was ready.

x0x

Why did the murder scene have to be on a hill?

Below him, the ground squelched and slipped underneath him, causing him to almost fall over numerous times. To cap it all off, it was raining. Even for September it was cold, the rain felt like little ice droplets biting him.

Ahead of him Hamish could see the police tape separating the scene from the rest of the hill. He ducked under it and followed his Father to the tent covering the body.

"So what do you think Hamish?" Said Sherlock, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It was colder in the tent and Hamish could see his breath.

"Obvious, isn't it Father?" Sherlock grinned.

"Completely."

John walked in, having heard their conversation from outside. "No it's not. Explain it or Lestrade will get annoyed again and not let you on cases."

A shout from outside said. " THAT'S TRUE EXPLAIN IT SO WE CAN ALL GO INSIDE FOR COFFEE."

Hamish and Sherlock grinned as they walked out of the tent.

"So?" Said Lestrade. He looked at Sherlock,who looked at Hamish.

"The man was being followed by an old gang member." Said Hamish.

"That wanted to kill him?"

"One of the more violent gangs. He left them and sold their secrets to the police. Obvious."

Lestrade sighed. "Hamish you are far to much like your Father. Someone explain." He rubbed his face. "Before we all freeze to death..."

Hamish looked to Sherlock, who then answered. "Clear tattoo above his left ear and on his right hand are the same marks of one of the most violent gangs we have heard of. He must have joined young and then tried to escape in his early twenties to have got the job he did. Files say he had given police information before hand, I looked into it and it was information about this gang."

Lestrade nodded. "Ok, but what about the man in danger?"

"Give him maximum security until you have caught the gangs leader."

Lestrade stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Fine fine. Now let's get out if this bloody cold before we all turn to ice."

They laughed as they slid down the hill, thankful for the warm car and hotel room awaiting.

x0x

The pillow was soft and warm in the hotel room, a welcome release from the bitter outside. He smiled as John handed him the warm mug of hot chocolate, thankful for its heat.

"Thanks Dad." John nodded and lay down next to him. It was a huge bed, there was loads of room.

"Hmm. Thats ok. Sorry we had to rush off like that. I know it's been your first week of school and you probably didn't need this..." John sipped his tea.

"No dad, I love doing this. Cases, that is, not the cold."

John smiled and ruffled his sons hair. "Ok. Just... Tell me if you need help, ok?"

Hamish nodded and grinned. Sherlock walked in looking like a drowned rat soon after, closing the door to the bathroom.

"And when your Father comes out, tell him I've gone to get tea, ok?" John smiled as Hamish nodded. "Good, now" He kissed Hamishes head, "Be a good boy."

Winking at him he walked out, leaving Hamish alone on his bed. The duvet surrounded him in a warm comforting mass and he soon fell asleep, drifting into a peaceful world full of cases and his two amazing Dads.

x0x

**Sorry bad ending... But please tell me what you thought in a review!**

**THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Before you start I just want to say that this is a small chapter that I wrote to start the main plot line of this fic , I hope you like it and all comments are appreciated! I'm sorry if it sounds rushed and I don't own any of the characters.**

**ENJOY! :)**

**x0x**

Hamish stared out of the taxis window, a sullen look had spread across his face. It was Monday morning and he was going to school, alone, because there was a case. Another case he would miss. Another case he could be going to if it weren't for school. He sighed, checking his phone for any texts from his Father, because he had promised to text if anything interesting turned up. The taxi stopped and he got out, thanking and paying the driver.

No texts had arrived.

He was still in a glum mood when Scarlett walked up to him a few minutes later. She looked happy, her cheeks were red from the cold and her eyes were gleaming.

"Hi!" She said, "how are you?"

Hamish kicked at a rock. "Not great, if I'm honest."

Scarlett looked truly upset by this."Oh no! Why? Has something happened?"

He shrugged. "There is a case."

"And?"

"I'm not going."

Scarlett looked confused, "but I thought you just went on a case?"

"I did."

"So why are you upset now?"

"Because I like going on cases, to run along side my Fathers or hide in alleys waiting for criminals. I like talking to Police men about murders and solving stuff with my father."

Scarlett thought for a moment before slinging her arm around his shoulder. He was considerably taller than her but it still made Hamish smile as they walked to form.

"Good things come to those who wait, or that's what my mother says. Don't worry, you have the weekends and holidays." She smiled at him. Hamish smiled back. "So, tell me about the case this weekend. Any murders?" She grinned as Hamish started to tell her the story.

x0x

Hamish sat in Geography (he was sitting next to Scarlett in this lesson, thankfully) carefully labelling a map of Africa. Unlike the other students in the class, Hamish was not copying out of a textbook, he knew it off by heart already. As he finished Scarlett elbowed him.

"How'd you do that so fast?"

"I remembered it, my dad taught me once on a case. We were bored waiting for test results to come back."

Scarlett looked surprised, "Oh. Do you remember stuff in that mid thingy your Father has?"

"Mind palace?"

"Yeah, that."

"Sort of, though mine is a house. My house, 221b Baker street. I leave the information in drawers or the microwave or some other place."

Scarlett smiled. "Cool!" She looked around, "you any good at deductions?" Hamish nodded. " What can you tell me about that boy over there?"

The Boy in question was a rather freaky child who was sitting alone. "Hmm. Well he is the second child, his clothes have been worn for... Three years... Look at the elbows and sleeves...Showing that his clothes have been handed down for him. This also shows that he comes from a relatively poor family, probably anyway, but the mother still cares about him. Yes the mother, look at the stitching on the sleeves where there has been a hole, not done by a man it is too small and precise. Actually looking at it more I would say his mum is a doctor, it looks like stitching, and I should know. Anyway, he is clever, besides me he is the only one to have finished, and I have noticed that he is always among the first in all the classes I am in. He has a dog, probably a westie or some other dog with longish white fur. Right height too, if it is jumpy. Actually, it is a westie: there is a picture of it on his planner- obvious- should have seen that. He is ambidextrous, but prefers his left hand. "

He heard mutterings of "creep" and "unnatural" from behind him but he didn't care. Scarletts face was priceless. She was both shocked and amazed at the same time. Grinning, she said;

"That was amazing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really, fantastic, how did you do that?"

"I have learnt from the best. It always helps on a boy to look at the sleeves and knees. "

Scarlett grinned. She was about to say something else but there was a knock at the door. To Hamishes surprise, it was Molly, still wearing her lab coat. Politely, as always, she turned to the teacher.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to take Hamish, is that ok?" The teacher nodded . "Oh, thank you! " Molly smiled and Hamish (who was sitting next to the door) looked up.

"Hi Molly!" He grinned.

"Hello Hamish! I need to take you out for the rest of the day, will you be missing anything important?"

"I know it all already."

"What will you be missing, Hamish?" She said, trying to sound stern.

"History, Art and English."

Molly pursed her lips, she hated to take Hamish out of lessons, "is there anyway you can catch up?"

Scarlett suddenly looked at Molly and quietly said, "I will help him... Catch up."

Molly smiled at her, "Thank you! I'm sorry Hamish, but we really need to go, your Father has... Umm... I will explain in a minute when... The whole class, " She looked at everyone, they had all gone silent and were staring, "... Isn't listening, ok?"

"Is he ok?"

"He will be, it's just... it's just a... Just don't worry." She looked slightly worried. "Don't Worry at all, ok?" She turned to the teacher, "Sorry for disrupting your class," The teacher told her not to worry and smiled at got up.

"Bye Scarlett, see you soon." He had got a little paler, but put on a brace face.

Scarlett waved, "text me later, ok?"

He nodded and Molly smiled, "Thank you... Scarlett, maybe I will see you soon?"

Scarlett nodded and went back to her work as Hamish closed the door. Suddenly the class erupted in noise, all talking about the smiling lady in the lab coat who had taken Hamish away.

x0x

Molly walked fast in the corridors, her face looking worried but trying to hide it. She elbowed Hamish and said in a (hopefully) light tone of voice,

"Is that your girlfriend then?"

Hamish laughed before continuing, " in no way, shape or form. She is my friend." He turned to her, "I can be friends with a girl right?"

"Of course, Hamish. There is nothing wrong with that." She tried to smile as they got to reception. After signing out, Hamish looked at Molly.

"What has happened to Father?"

Molly looked upset now, she hailed a cab and didn't answer for a while. " Its not life threatening, I promise." She looked down at her hands, " I'm afraid there has been an accident."

Hamish went pale. His mouth went dry, his heart started to beat very fast and he couldn't breath. Thinking the worst, but hoping for the best, he splattered out.

"A.. And?"

"I'm afraid has... Completely shattered all the bones in his left leg."

Hamish felt sick, the type of sick that hurts your bones and makes you whole body go numb. He didn't speak but he wanted to. Molly continued.

"He is asleep now, and will have to go through many surgeries. He will be ok, in the end. Okay? I promise you that he will be ok. You will have your Father back, he is just... TemporarIly out of action..It will be ok, I swear it will be ok. I'm sorry Hamish, I really am."

"Who... Who did this?" He chocked out. The voice didn't sound like his.

"I think you can guess." She bit her lip as Hamish nodded. Shameless tears rolled down his face as he thought of the men who did this. Who had hurt his Father, his beautiful, enigmatic Father. A light went out in Hamish's eyes, the spark that was always burning went out. His father was hurt and he hadn't been there to save him. The two men, who were bound to ruin his life from the moment he was born:

Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty.

Hamish didn't care anymore, whatever it took, those men were dead.

x0x

**Did you like it? Please review, it doesn't take long and I really appreciate all comments!**

**ThAnk you for your time! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you for reading this so far! I'm sorry for what I am about to do.. There will be more information at the end... Please don't ...**

**x0x**

It was nothing like Hamish expected it to be.

He expected an awake, unsmiling (this was Sherlock) face with maybe one or two wires on his arm. He expected his Dad to be sitting smiling or reading a magazine.

He did not expect blood.

He did not expect tears.

And he most certainly did not expect grim, unsmiling faces cowering over the bloody, pale and shattered body of his Father.

He blinked once.

He blinked twice.

He blinked three times.

The scene did not change.

Three -no four- nurses were standing around trying to wipe the dried blood off Sherlock's face. Two doctors were staring at what remained of his Fathers leg. What remained... It was too horrible. Hamish couldn't look at it.

He turned his back and walked away, disgusted at himself for feeling sick. In fact, at this moment he was disgusted at himself for being alive. Why should he be alive ?

Kicking the wall, Hamish covered his face and slid to the floor. He knew that he was stupid, and that it was not his fault that his Father was in there, but he still felt guilty. Because he should have been there. In his place. Broken on the bed.

"Hamish?" A hand rested on his shoulder. John's, he thought. "Hamish, I know it looks bad," Hamish let out a sob, "Hamish I know it looks bad but... It will be okay."

"How?" Hamish looked up. It was John. "How can it possibly be okay?"

John rubbed his face and slid down the wall next to him. Tears had stained his face and he was soaked from the rain outside. "Because... It's just his leg." He didn't sound too sure. "It's just his leg. They can fix legs, can't they?"

Hamish didn't know who the question was aimed at but replied anyway, "There was a lot of blood, dad. Why was there so much blood?"

"Because that is what happens... Happens when..." John sniffed loudly and closed his eyes for three counts. " That is what happens when you get.. Shot." The last one came out more high pitched than usual.

Hamish felt all the blood drain from his face and a sick feeling rolled over him. Shot? How did he get shot? Not his Father, his clever Father . It was too... Obvious. Too...

Hamish hugged John. Not only because he was his dad but because he (God it sounded so cliche) because he needed a hug. It was like they had lost someone. They hadn't lost him but Hamish wanted something to hold on to. John hugged him back;

"I love you Dad," Hamish whispered. "I love you and I don't want anything to change."

"Neither do I, Hamish, neither do I ."

x0x

Three hours later, There seemed to be a little more hope. Walking in Hamish first noticed how much cleaner his Father looked. The blood was gone from his body and he looked more asleep than dead. Until Hamish looked at his leg.

Where the bullet had hit was quite obvious. There was a huge hole in the centre of his lower leg, splintering the very visible bone inside. All that kept the leg together were a few feeble strings of skin and half of his calf muscle. Hamish could see the other side of the bed through the hole.

"Is he.. Is he going to loose the leg Dad?" Hamish whispered, looking now at His Father's face. He wanted to cry, he didn't look in pain, he just looked asleep. Like the days they had spent on cases where they had had to share a bed or a room. He just looked asleep. Peaceful, even. Asleep. Not about to lose a leg but calm. Why did he look calm? Hot tears rolled down his face. "Is he going to loose his leg dad?"

"I don't know, Hamish...I just don't know."

A nurse rushed in and without speaking tied Sherlock s leg up in thick bandages. When his leg was covered, she left again.

Hamish looked at Sherlock and bit his lip. "You said it would be okay, Dad. Why is it not okay?"

They were both crying now. "I don't know Hamish! I'm sorry, but however this turns out it will be okay. In the end it will be okay. I'm sorry."

Hamish hugged John, closing his eyes as the Doctor walked in. John looked up at the Doctor.

"What is going to happen?" He asked.

The Doctor looked at Sherlock briefly. " We had examined his leg, checked his vital organs and all of the appropriate medical procedures." John nodded. " He is now in a medically induced coma to help with the pain and blood flow. Having shattered all the bones in the lower half of the right leg and destroying half of his Achilles and Calf muscles we have reached a conclusion."

"And that is?"

"With your consent, as his husband, we have decided to amputate the lower half of the leg."

Shock numbed Hamish. He couldn't breathe , think or see. Amputate his Father's leg? But how would he run? How would he solve cases? How would he be Sherlock Holmes?

"And this is the only option?" Asked John.

The Doctor nodded. " We are very sorry."

He didn't sound very sorry. Hamish looked at him, "will he be able to run any more?"

The Doctor smiled at him, "not for a few months or a year."

As if that was a good thing, Hamish thought.

"How quickly can this happen?" Asked John.

"We need to sort a few things out first, but this is an emergency case. We will do it as soon as we can. "

John nodded and the Doctor left. With one last glance at Sherlock, Hamish turned to leave too. He felt completely dead. Unstable. He somehow got his shaking legs to the front desk. He could hear his Dad talking to Molly;

" I'm staying here tonight, obviously." Said John.

Molly nodded, " And Hamish?"

" Can't stay. Could you, Could you take him to school tomorrow? He needs a distraction from all this."

Molly nodded. "He can stay at mine tonight."

Hamish stopped listening. School? They expected him to go to school after all of this? School?

Not caring about the rain, Hamish walked out side. Within minutes he was soaked to the bone.

**x0x**

**Firstly: I'm sorry! It was all part of the plan I swear! We will get some fluffy, happy scenes and just down to earth bog standard scenes in this fic! I promise!**

**Secondly: I know quite a lot about the lower half of legs, having had operations on both and years of therapy and appointments, but if I have got anything wrong please tell me in a review!**

**I WILL BE DOING HAMISH AT SCHOOL AS THAT WAS THE POINT IN THIS FIC!#**

**Please tell Me your thoughts/ideas and comments and thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So so sorry I haven't updated recently! I find it hard to type at the moment and a lot of things have happened in the past few weeks! Please review it means a lot**

**X0x**

Scarlett was waiting for him the next day, outside the school gates. She looked upset and without asking anything anything she stood on her toes and gave Hamish a long hug. She was warm and felt comforting, like a mother, Hamish thought. Not that he had ever wished for a mother, but if he had he guessed she would hug him like this.

God that sounded weird.

Hamish hugged her back, realising that he was shaking. When she pulled away, her big Brown eyes stared at him.

"You ok? Dont worry; I heard in the news. " She Said the last part quickly, "I just want to know if you are ok."

Hamish smiled weakly, "I've been better, I guess."

Scarlett smiled sadly, as if she knew how he really felt and understood that he didn't really feel like talking silence they walked into form. He didn't even notice that they were holding hands until she squeezed it and then let go.

He was sad when she did.

x0x

In their first lesson, Hamish went up to the teacher and quietly said;

"Sorry Miss, but I am expecting a call and I would-"

The teacher interrupted, "-I know, Hamish, it's fine. Sit down now, ok?"

And then she smiled in the horrible 'I understand your pain' kind of smile that Hamish hated. It wasn't genuine, she didn't care; Well, not really. He turned his back and slumped into his chair. It was plastic and cold. Fake. He wasn't listening to the teachers lesson, he didn't even try. His eyes were fixed on the phone lying on the table Infront of him. Lying still and black. For half an hour there was no call.

When it did ring Hamish couldn't pick it up for a second. He dreaded what it might say, what news could be on the other side of the screen. A small annoyed cough from the teacher brought him back into reality and made him pick up the phone. Glancing once at Scarlett (who smiled at him softly) he walked out of the classroom door. He slid down the hall wall outside and finally answered.

"Hello?" His voice was shaky and small.

"Hamish." It was John. His voice was neutral, calm. Unreadable.

"Dad?"

There was a small wait before John answered. "Hamish it's okay..It's fine. "

It was Hamishes turn to be silent now. "He is going to wake up?"

"Of course he is, of course he is, Hamish, Oh... Im so sorry Hamish."

"What...Why?"

"Because all this has just happened at the wrong time."

Silence again. "I love you Dad."

"I love you too Hamish."

"Thank you."

"My pleasure. Now, it's going to be ok so enjoy your day, okay? Be brave." He hung up.

Hamish held the sleek black phone in his hands for a moment, letting its cold metal edges cool his skin. His feet scuffed at the dirt and dust on the ground and he stared at nothing for a while. He probably would have stayed there all day if Scarlett hadn't come out to see if he was ok. In answer he shrugged.

"Will your Father be ok then, Hamish?"

Hamish nodded, still looking blankly into space.

"Then why are you upset?"

Hamish shrugged again. Scarlett slid down the wall and sat next to him.

"I guess it's that he won't be running around much any more." He said at last.

"Yes, he will, Hamish, it just takes time."

"But..."

"Hamish, you will still be able to solve cases. You and your Father will never stop until all the criminals in London are wiped out."

"That will never happen."

"Exactly. What I'm trying to say is, well, your Father will always be there for you. He will always be at your side. But maybe, for a little, he won't be able to run around with you, but you can still solve crimes. Just because he can't run- I mean, he's not dead is he? And I just... Sorry I'm rambling now." She looked down and blushed.

"Dont worry." He paused , "thank you, Scarlett."

She looked up and smiled, " my pleasure. Just remember what my mum says, Every one wants happiness, no one wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow, without a little rain. That's what she says, stupid really, but..."

Hamish hugged her, and she hugged him back. They didn't move until the bell rang and a tidal wave of students pulled them to their next lesson.

**Please review, love you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews and favourites/follows I got! I wrote this little chapter for all you guys! Please keep reviewing!**

**x0x**

The visit to the hospital had been a nightmare. It was too much to take in, with a the wires and beeps and liquids pouring in and out of his father's body.

Hamish didn't want to think about it.

Instead, the next day at school he tried to keep preoccupied, as busy as possible. He did more than he ever would normally in every piece of work. He never let his mind drift, all his conversations were about something other than his father. He was in the middle of talking to Scarlett about cats (why he didn't know, but Scarlett did like cats) when she stopped him and said:

"You know, Hamish, talking might help."

Hamish stopped and looked down, "how? Every time I close my eyes I see him lying on that..." He stopped.

"Hamish, he isn't dead."

"He looked it."

"You would too."

"But..He isn't supposed to look like that."

Scarlett put her arm around him, "Hamish it's ok to be sad, but you have to understand that it will be ok in the end. It's bad now but later you will be grateful that you have your Father back alive in the end."

Hamish but his lip. It bled and blood filled his felt sick.

"Tell me a story about him. A good memory or something." She said, smiling.

Hamish waited a while and then kicked the floor. "Fine... Ummm, well this one time father and I were in the kitchen."

Scarlett sat down on a chair in the canteen, "go on."

Hamish sat down next to her, "and father had this great idea for an experiment. So we started it, he let me burn all the metals and acids while he mixed all the chemicals together-"

"- where do you get all of this stuff?" Scarlett asked.

"Oh Molly likes to help. Also father tells the yard that they are for a case. To be honest they usually are. Anyway, in the middle of the experiment dad called, saying that we needed to get a take away for dinner. So father handed me the money and I set off to get fish and chips. I like fish and chips." He grinned at Scarlett for the first time in days, "I was gone for a while and when I got back my father was burning all my dad's jumpers on the bunsen."

"Oh," said Scarlett.

"Yes. Anyway, either the bunsen or the jumper had magnesium in it so when it burned...Well, it's good we were looking the other way."

"Why?"

"When you burn magnesium it gives off a huge bright white light. If you look at it you are blinded."

"Oh." Scarlett laughed, "Im guessing you didn't do that again."

Hamish shrugged, "actually, no. Father said it was interesting and we did it to the rest of the jumpers. Well, until dad got home."

"What happened then?"

"He sat in his chair and told us to warm up his chips. It happens too often for him to care anymore." Hamish smiled. That was a normal evening in 221b..He hoped that it could happen again.

Scarlett smiled, "well that's good isn't it? You will still be able to enjoy stuff like that."

Hamish nodded, "yeah, I guess we will."

**:) Hope you liked please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! Sorry my WiFi has been really bad recently and I have had no time to write! I'm not sure about how good this chapter is but I hope it's ok! PLEASE REVIEW THEY MEAN THE WORD TO ME !**

**Enjoy**

**x0x**

Scarlett and Hamish

Hamish sat on the cold marble table in Molly's house trying his hardest to concentrate on the work in front of him. This proved impossible. He ended up staring into space, looking at nothing and everything at the same time. At least that is what Scarlett would have said .

"Hamish?" Molly was waving her hand Infront of his face. "Is anyone there?" She smiled and sat down, handing him a cup of tea.

Hamish nodded his thanks and then shrugged. "I dunno." He said.

Molly smiled again, "your Father stood up today, Hamish! That's great isn't it?"

Hamish couldn't help but feel a bit uplifted about this. He smiled into his mug. "That is really good! Will he be out soon then?"

Molly's face dropped a bit, "it's going to take a while Hamish, you know that."

He nodded and twiddled with his pen. Molly frowned, "What are you working on?" She asked.

Hamish looked down at his work, which he had forgotten about. "Oh... Ummm... Biology."

His face lit up, Molly could help him with this.

"Good good, do you want me to help?"

Hamish nodded and pushed his work over a bit so that Molly could see it. Within an hour they were done.

x0x

"Do you want to do something today, Hamish?" Molly asked, cutting bread for a sandwich. "Go to the common or the park? Or you could invite your friend over, what's her name?"

"Scarlett."

Molly smiled, "ah yes, her. So? Do you want to do something?"

Hamish took his sandwich, "thanks. Ummm, could I see if Scarlett wants to come round?" He felt shy at asking this, unsure of what was polite when you were in someone else's flat anyway. However, Molly was so much like family that he wasn't sure if it mattered. He didn't have to worry for long, Molly beamed at this.

"Of course! Do you want me to call her mum or a taxi for her or something?" Hamish nodded and swallowed.

"Thanks Molly." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thanks a lot."

x0x

Scarlett arrived in Molly's flat half an hour later, upon entering she stretched out her hand to Molly, grinning, "Hello! I'm Scarlett!"

Molly shook her hand, "Hi Scarlett, I'm Molly, Hamishes..." She turned to Hamish, "Hamish, what am I to you?"

Hamish shrugged, "not related at all aunt Molly?"

Molly nodded, "That will do for now." Her phone bleeped in her pocket and she checked it, "Oh, sorry but it's work. They have a new body and I'm the only qualified person available... Do you want to come or stay here?"

Hamish saw that Scarlett s eyes were shining in delight and excitement, chuckling to himself he said, "I think we should come is that ok?"

Molly smiled, "Of course, follow me."

They walked out on the flat with their coats flying as they tried to put them on, each of them with a very large grin on their faces.

**x0x**

**Thanks for reading, I hope this chapter was ok but I have a few questions about this fic that I feel like I should ask before continuing:**

** Scarlett and Hamishes relationship- the plan I have can go either way but I want to know if you want them to continue to be friends or (sounded cheesy I know)**

**School life- what do YOU guys want to Happen? I really appreciate your opinion!**

**Also I just want to know what you guys think of this! You are all amazing!**

**Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry so late! Will try and be more frequent- please review !**

**x0x**

Hamish whistled on his way to school. The morning had been okay and the weekend with Molly and Scarlett had been fun, the sun was shining and the sky for once was a beautiful blue colour, the kind of colour that would only come around a few times a year. A spring in his step appeared as he saw the school gates a few hundred meters ahead, today he had been allowed to walk to school and be was loving every moment. His phone beeped in his pocket and he stopped whistling to pull it out. It was from John.

Great news today! He stood up! Mycroft will pick you up today, wait outside for the usual car. Lots of Love- JWH

The already formed grin grew wider as he read the text. Looking up, he let his face bask in the early morning light and let himself think- for the first Time in a while- that everything was going to be okay.

x0x

That day in music, Hamish stood up Infront of the class and played his violin. Any other day he would have flatly refused, but the sun was still shining and his father was getting better. Nothing could go wrong. So, looking at Scarlett for confidence, he pulled his bow across the C string, checking for possibly the tenth time that it was in tune. Satisfied, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and played.

The song reminded him of Sherlock. It was one that his father had written and one of the last pieces he had leant. With each note he could feel- see- his father smiling softly at him from his old black chair, sometimes standing up to correct his position or to check a note. It was one of his fonder memories of Sherlock.

When he finished the piece, he opened his eyes and put his violin down. There was a huge clap from the class (some more willing then others, he observed) and even his teacher seemed pleased.

"Where did you learn to play?", he said afterwards.

"My father taught me once." Said Hamish, zipping up the old red case.

"Ever thought about it as a career?"

and thought for a while, "sorry, sir, no. I want to be like my dad, or a scientist."

The old music teacher sighed and patted Hamishes back, "well, if you ever want to play, I will be very glad to hear it."

Hamish nodded and went back down to his seat in the class, smiling at himself and Scarlett hugged him. He hugged her back and told her about Sherlock.

She was almost as happy as him.

**x0x**

**Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is a sneak preview (because I was bored) of what's to come! Hope you like and please review!**

**x0x**

"Excuse me?" A timid voice spoke from behind Hamish as he prepared to leave his music class. Hamish turned, his face neutral.

"Hello?" He asked, trying to sound polite, "May I help you?"

The Boy looked nervous, "umm... I was wondering where you learnt to play so well, the violin I mean, because I have always wanted to learn to play but I don't know how to start and, "he was speaking incredibly fast now, "it's just I would like to know who taught you and well, can they teach me? Don't worry if you can't tell me I know you're a genius and you probably taught yourself but..."

He was stopped by Hamish laughing, "calm down a bit! Sure I can tell you who taught me, " Hamish felt a bit flattered that he had been called a genius by this boy who he had never seen before in his life, "and thanks by the way."

The Boy waited.

"My father taught me." The boys face fell.

"Oh..." Hamish guessed he knew his father from the news or something along those lines.

"I can teach you!" Hamish spurred out. "It's easy! Well... Once you know how, but..."

The Boy suddenly looked really happy, he stretched out his arm for Hamish, "my name is Harry by the way."

"Hamish Watson Holmes. Nice to meet you Harry. "

The Boy, Harry , smiled, "you too, Hamish, you too."


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the wait! I accidentally deleted this chapter, which I spent 5 hours on, and had to restart. I wanted to give you something so this is only half of what I wrote, the rest will be soon!**

**As always, please review and enjoy!**

**x0x**

"Father?" Hamish's small voice echoed on the large hospital room. "Father, are you awake?"

On the bed Sherlock lay resting, his eyes half open in either sleep or mid-consciousness.

"Father! Father Father!"

In the end, Hamish's voice woke Sherlock up, opening his eyes into the bright white hospital light above. Sherlock winced momentarily and then made his hospital bad upright. He turned to Hamish, still groggy from sleep.

"Hamish?" His voice sounded weak, Sherlock hated it.

Hamish grinned at Sherlock, "I made a friend!"

"Really?" Said Sherlock, truly happy for his son, "that's great, Hamish, what's his name?"

"Harry! I am teaching him violin!"

"Did you show him yours?" Asked Sherlock, fully awake now.

"Yes. That is how we are friends now." Hamish grinned, then stepping towards Sherlock, "father, when will you be home?"

Sherlock sighed, "Hamish, you know I can't lie to you."

"Yes."

"So you know that what I am about to say is the truth."

"Yes."

"Hamish, it could be weeks, but it could be months. I am trying I really am, but, "he paused and looked out of the window, London was beautiful in autumn, he wished he could be out there, "but, Hamish , you have to understand- I have lost a leg, well half of one. I only got to stand yesterday. Tomorrow, if I am lucky, I may stand again. Next week I may try a step. I may fall. If I fall, that will stop my progress but it will be necessary. Hamish I love you and I am trying my hardest to be out running with you soon, but-"

This time, Sherlock s pause was long. He looked out to London again. His home. Outside, the world was in full motion, unaware of his desperate need to be there. To once again swim through its veins and look out onto it knowing that it is the one place that he truly belonged.

"Hamish?"

"Yes father?"

"Can you open my window?"

"Why?"

Sherlock just gave him a pleading look.

"Can you hear that Hamish?"

"What, the taxis and people?"

"Yes."

"Well, yes. I can hear that. Why?"

"That is the sound of Life, Hamish. It is the sound of millions and millions of people, cars and lives. Just think about that Hamish. All those lives. Living. Not knowing that we are here in this hospital room. They don't care. They don't know."

Hamish stood on one leg, confused, "what are you trying to say, father?"

"I am trying to say, Hamish, that in these lives. In these millions of lives floating around London, I still found your dad." He sighed, "and that, in itself, can be called a miracle."

A nurse walked in, saying visiting time was almost over. Hamish said goodbye to Sherlock, hugged him, and started to walk out.

"Tell your dad I love him, Hamish. Because I don't say it enough."

Hamish nodded and left, leaving Sherlock alone once more.

x0x

John was immensely proud of his meal that night. Home cooked (like he was always bugging his patients to do) and, for once healthy. He was just setting the plates up when Hamish walked in, looking tired.

"How was Sherlock, I mean father?" He asked. He hadn't been able to see Sherlock that day. The flat felt empty without him.

"Sad, I think. Happy at the beginning. He wanted to tell you that he loved you. Apparently he doesn't say that enough."

John stopped what he was doing and bit his lip. He loved Sherlock, too, but this whole thing must be killing him. Especially with not being able to walk around.

"And he said he wants to be in London again."

"He would miss that. Now, Hamish, is there anything you want to do tonight?" John couldn't stop thinking about Sherlock alone in the hospital, in the dark. With no leg. He sat himself down and tried to push it out of his mind, worrying about him wouldn't help. He needed to calm down.

"Can we watch a film dad?"

Hamish's words snapped him back into reality and surprised him, "yes. Yes of course. What do you want to see?"

"Can we see War Horse?"

"Yes, any particular reason?"

"Its Harry's favourite film, and I haven't seen it."

John smiled, as long as Hamish was happy, so was he.

**x0x**

**Thank you and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

They only got about halfway through the film.

Hamish was resting his head on John's chest, his hand dipped in the salty popcorn box when suddenly a loud series if banging sounds came from their door. Out of instinct and shock, they both slept up off their seats and ran to the door. Hamish got their first, crying in shock from opening the door. Scarlett stood outside, crying her eyes out, and covered in mud. She took one step in and hugged Hamish, he sobs becoming louder.

"Scarlett?" Hamish said, not knowing what to say. "Whats happened?"

She cried and hugged him more tightly, "Hamish," she said between sobs, "I don't know what to do."

John put his hand on her back, "Scarlett what's happened? Come on and sit down."

"I'm sorry!" She said as she was lead to the sofa, "I'm so so so sorry." She plunked onto the sofa, "I'm..."

"Scarlett, whatever has happened don't worry, okay?" John and Hamish sat down next to her.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Asked John.

She breathed for a few minutes, trying to calm herself down. She was was wearing, Hamish noticed, a brand new coat that she had got for her birthday. Hamish had got her some boots to go with it. She was wearing one of them, and her school shoe on the other. She had left in a hurry then.

"I.. I.." Scarlett started, "my, mother." She breathed, "I was phoning her and-" she was unable to speak for a moment and seemed to get angry with herself, "Urh! Sorry I-"

"Do you want to wait a moment?" Asked John.

"NO!" Scarlett half screamed, "sorry, sorry. Sorry John."

"It's okay."

"Right. I was phoning my mum and suddenly she was stopped and the phone stopped and I heard a scream and I don't know what to do!"

John took a breath and then closed his eyes, "okay. We can work with that. Do you know where she was?"

Scarlett nodded, "yes, Charing Cross Station. She works in the library near there."

"The one with the cafe?"

"Yes."

They sat there in silence for a few seconds before Scarlett said quietly, "can you help?"

"Shouldn't be too hard," John smiled at her, "do you want to stay here tonight?"

She stared at the fire for a while, "I don't want to bother you."

John smiled, "no it will be fine. Look, I'm sure I can get the sofa bed out and then you can sleep in my room and I can sleep on that."

"I can sleep on the sofa if you like." Said Scarlett.

"No, guests should get the actual bed. Social protocols."

Scarlett smiled, "thanks, John."

John smiled, "hungry?"

"Starving."

John walked over to the kitchen and Hamish started texting on his phone, "Scarlett?"

"Call me Lottie, Hamish, please."

Hamish froze for a moment, "okay... Lottie, what does your mum look like? Or what was she wearing?"

"Why?"

"Mycroft has access to security cameras."

"Who? No, don't worry. She has brown hair and a red coat."

Hamish nodded and told Mycroft, "thanks Lottie."


	12. Chapter 12

The next day when Scarlett woke up, she walked into the living room to find a man she didn't know, Hamish and John all sitting Infront of a board on the wall. On the board she saw about ten CCTV pictures, some text and pages all linked with bits of yellow thread. She heard mumbling between them and Hamish pulled out huge map of London, which had been drawn all over in what looked like red Sharpie.

"Hello?" She said nervously, in case she was interrupting something important.

Three heads turned around, John gave a quick smile to her before pulling out another smaller map and standing up, "Do we have the Strand covered every 100 meters?" He said to the other man, who had grey hair.

The man turned to Hamish, "how many?"

"About every 110, but that should be enough. Hello Scarlett! Sorry, Do you want some taost or tea or?" Hamish smiled And stood up.

"Coffee would be lovely thanks, Mish." The grey haired man stood up and offered his hand to Scarlett, which she took, "DI Lestrade, call me Greg. Every one does. " He leaned forward, "and I'm going to find your mother."

"Why?"

"Because it's my job, " he smiled, "and I'm also Mish' uncle so I am willing to help."

"You were always willing to help, marrying Mycroft made no difference, " John smiled as he walked past, "you want anything Scarlett?"

She shook her head. Lestrade looked at his watch then at Scarlett, "Scarlett, John and I need to check a few things and we are under the assumption that you and Hamish are not safe."

"Why?"

"He can tell you later, but I have arranged for you to spend the day with Hamish' cousin, Sam, and my husband, Mycroft. Is that okay?"

"That is fine thank you."

"Good. John! Ten minutes !" Greg said something about getting a cab ahead and ran out of the door.

Hamish grinned, "welcome to my world."

x0x

To my lovely readers-

Sorry I haven't been posting so often- my GCSE s have started and all my time has been spent working- I wanted to give you something so sorry it's short!

Also thank you to chloe-h-posts (oh tumblr) you completely made my day with your message and I am so happy you took the time to talk to me!

If anyone has any ideas/comments please leave in a review!

Thank you!


End file.
